


Bikini

by novadiablo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novadiablo/pseuds/novadiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>221B for funsies. Sherlock + Bikini</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bikini

“John, it doesn’t all fit!” Sherlock yelled from the other side of the bathroom door, frustrated.

“Try manoeuvring it so that the main part is sort of diagonal and directing up towards your hip.”

“But John, the rest all keeps falling out.”

“Try to tuck it up. I told you it was too small and you didn’t listen. As usual.”

Boy that had been an awkward shopping trip.

“I need this for the case John!”

“Well I’m not helping you, I told you to get a bigger one.”

“I am not a size sixteen and I’m insulted that you might say so! Now come and help me.”

John sighed as he opened the door to shove Sherlock’s junk into a bikini.


End file.
